Metal Coat
|} The Metal Coat (Japanese: メタルコート Metal Coat) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It allows and to evolve into and , respectively, and also increases the power of the holder's moves. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} | 20000| 50}} |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} Effect Held item In battle =Generations II and III = Increases the power of moves used by the holder by 10%. =Generation IV onward = Increases the power of moves used by the holder by 20%. Outside battles Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it; causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. This consumes the Metal Coat. Description |Powers up steel-type moves. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that raises the power of Steel-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A special metallic film that boosts the power of Steel-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a special metallic film that ups the power of Steel-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a special metallic film that can boost the power of Steel-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a special metallic film that can boost the power of Steel-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | S.S. Aqua, Kanto Power Plant (held by in-game trade ) | Held by (2% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Held by | |- | | Held by | |- | | Memorial Pillar | Trainer Tower (prize for defeating Knockout Mode) |- | | Iron Island (from Byron), Iron Island (Registeel's room) | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | S.S. Aqua, Kanto Power Plant (held by in-game trade ) | Pokéathlon Dome (2500 Pts.) ; held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Twist Mountain | (treasure hunter); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Chargestone Cave, Clay Tunnel | Join Avenue ( ); Black City (Store 2); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Poké Ball Factory | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | New Mauville | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Poni Gauntlet | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Metal Coat appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Metal Coat at Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring, or can be evolved into or , respectively. This consumes the Link Cable and Metal Coat. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A mysterious substance full of a special filmy metal. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Southern Cavern (49-50F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, or evolves into or , respectively, if it knocks out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment while its own Warrior is equipped with a Metal Coat. The Metal Coat also improves Steel-type attacks. Metal Coat can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve. Improves Steel-type attacks.}} |} |} Pokémon GO The Metal Coat was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. The Metal Coat is required to evolve certain Pokémon in Pokémon GO: * requires 50 Onix Candy and a Metal Coat to evolve into . * requires 50 Scyther Candy and a Metal Coat to evolve into . Description |A coating that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is a special metallic film.}} |} |} Acquisition Starting at level 10, Metal Coats can be repeatably obtained from * Spinning PokéStops or s * Opening a Gift Evolution items are the rarest type of items that may be found via Photo Discs and Gifts. However, from March 21, 2017 onward, the player is guaranteed to find an evolution item when obtaining the bonus for spinning a Photo Disc for the seventh day in a row. Additionally, the player receives a Metal Coat from these Special Research tasks: * "A Ripple in Time" (Part 4) * "Let's GO, Meltan" (Part 6) In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim II, found a Metal Coat in Byron's vacation home on Iron Island and subsequently gave it to his Shieldon to hold. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=金屬膜 金屬塗層 強力鋼衣 |zh_cmn=金屬膜 / 金属膜 金屬塗層 |fr=Peau Métal |de=Metallmantel |it=Metalcoperta |pt_br=Revestimento Metálico |es= Metálico Rev.Metálico Metálico |ko=금속코트 Geumsok Coat |vi=Lớp phủ kim loại }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Metallmantel es:Revestimiento metálico fr:Peau Métal it:Metalcoperta ja:メタルコート zh:金属膜（道具）